


【授权翻译】Geminus 双生子

by amberjune



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Grindelwald is chatty, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Seriously the man should write fic he has such a dirty mind, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune
Summary: “那男孩今天哭了，Percival。他哭的时候几乎算得上是漂亮。嘴唇那一抹粉色，粉得看上去都肿了一圈。放荡得像个婊子。你一定见过那幅景象——他总是哭。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800552) by [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/pseuds/spunknbite). 



 

 

 

    “那男孩今天哭了，Percival。他哭的时候几乎算得上是漂亮。嘴唇那一抹粉色，粉得看上去都肿了一圈。放荡得像个婊子。你一定见过那幅景象——他总是哭。

“他母亲又打他了，可怜的小哑炮。连手都合不起来，伤口红通通的。幸运的是他最爱的傲罗总会治好他的伤口，抱抱他的脑袋。我愈合他的伤口后他都要昏厥了。道了谢，告诉我他是有多感激我所做的一切。真可惜你没得到这点好处。他正合你胃口，对吧？有恋父情结的年轻人。”几周以来，光线第一次闪烁进来，Percival笨拙地眨了眨眼，只不过一束昏暗的荧光闪烁都足以致盲。他努力辩清自己声音传来的方向。

“根本不是这样的。”

“啊，这些我早就知道了。好心的傲罗Graves对一个哑炮有兴趣。换个地方他骨子里的保护欲绝对全世界响当当，而不是这个前不着村后不着店的迷人小地方，可惜了。你偷偷塞给他糖果和书本，治好他的伤口，而你真的不打算从中得到什么回报吗？他可是会心甘情愿地报答呢。”

“你敢——”

“你可没资格威胁我，Percival。”而他确实没有。Percival心知肚明。被魔法束缚着，手臂捆绑在背后，被迫保持着一个痛苦的跪姿。他算彻底玩完了，被困在某个Grindelwald凭空造出来梅林知道在哪的牢房里。有人会注意到这个疯子在冒充他的希望变得日渐渺茫。而这个出现在他面前的疯子，无懈可击的衣着是连Percival本人都鲜少办得到的。怎么会没有人注意到？

“伤害他对你一点好处也没有。”

“我还没有伤害他的打算。他是那么乐于助人，用处大着呢。不过一旦他帮我找到那个默默然……”

Percival对着那个戴着自己面孔的男人发出冷冷的讥笑，胃里一阵恶寒。而Grindelwald只是自鸣得意地露出一抹孤掷一注的邪恶微笑，Percival希望这表情一辈子都不要出现在自己脸上。“他没有做错任何事。”

“他的存在就是对大自然的侮辱。有魔法血统却没有魔力。这是公然的冒犯。比麻瓜还恶劣。”他顿了顿，从屋子另一边召唤一把椅子，面对Percival坐了下来。“这是一件多么美妙的事情啊——不管我打算对他做什么——他都会觉得那个人是你。我已经编织好了一个美好的童话，你知道，他会怎么帮助我造福巫师世界，等一切结束后我会收他到我的羽翼之下，教授他我所知道的一切，保他周全，再欢迎他加入纽约的巫师界，那个他真正属于的地方。

“而告诉他截然相反的事实就更有趣了。把那张生气噘嘴的小脸捧在我手里——好吧，其实是你的手——让他知道事情的真相。他一文不值，没人愿意爱他，更没有魔力，身上没有一处闪光点，而好心的Graves先生根本不是来拯救他的。接下来我该怎么做，Percival？来吧，我知道你是个创造力十足的人。”

“Fuck you.”

“你可比这聪明多了。激怒你的猎食者似乎是个重大的战略失误啊。MACUSA训练的傲罗可不止这点水平。我们再试一次。”Grindelwald在椅子上倾身向前，以一种嘲讽的真挚抚摸着Percival的眉骨。“我经常对他这样做。他几乎为此呻吟出声，向前靠过来，像一只发情的猫。可让他知道这糟糕透了的爆炸新闻，在这儿狠狠扇上几巴掌，让他知道自己对任何人都毫无利用价值之后，好傲罗Graves又该做什么呢？下面该怎么办，Percival？”

“我是不会参与你丧心病狂的游戏的。”

“可那多有趣啊。”他仍阴险地笑着，“我现在没用摄魂取念，但我擅长观察。你亲爱的哑炮男孩绝对被你迷得神魂颠倒。我当然是怂恿他了，别误解我，但自从我遇到他的那天起，他望向Graves先生那渴望的眼神，全是崇拜与敬仰；几乎都能闻到那迫切渴求的气味了，就像烈酒一样。所以，介于他对你如此喜爱，动用你的想象力告诉我，在告诉他他毫无用处，告诉他我根本不是他的救世主之后，我又该做些什么呢。我怎么才能够把这个小家伙伤得更重一点？”

Percival朝他碎了一口。

一记叹息。“好吧。那就别怪我了。”他把Percival往前拽过来，让他在自己分开的两腿间跪着。一挥手，一块黑色的布料封住了Percival的嘴。“我本希望能聊一聊的——好久都没有好好讲话了，你的同事都无趣至极——但如果你不愿意表现得有教养的话，我只好封住你的嘴了。”

“我猜一旦那男孩痛苦的美梦被敲碎后，他会哭呢，你不觉得吗？我会告诉他像他这样的异类在我们的世界没有丝毫容身之地，无论去哪他都会倍受排挤。真的，他这类人也只能如此。”Grindelwald顿了顿，擒住Percival的下巴迫使眼神接触。“你可能从未占到便宜，但你不能否认你没有动过心思。我看了你的记忆，Percival，粗略读了你的想法，那玩意儿就像某本廉价的言情小说。不用担心，我要他的方式绝对不会是你想要的那样。”Percival猛烈地摇头，在封口后怒吼。

Grindelwald放开了他的下巴，慵懒地向后靠。“那男孩肯定会被吓坏的。在适当的情况下他还有可能会心甘情愿地臣服，但你务必要知道这些情况是不会发生的。我会……让我们想想，我该在哪里要了他呢？把他抵在某个暗巷潮湿的墙上？正好能把他跟垃圾一起丢在那里。又或者你的办公室？把他压在你的办公桌上结结实实地干上一顿，再让你的同事第二天早上发现他。还挺想在走之前把你的名声烧成灰烬呢，你一点也不配合。但是不了。我们还有更好的，是吧Percival？他称之为教堂的小屋的大堂如何？让他在伏在上帝面前，之后他母亲能看到他被狠狠操过，两腿合不拢的淫荡样子。他一定会爽翻的，我敢说。没必要上火，我们还没到有趣的部分呢。”

Percival以及挣扎着想摆脱束缚和封口，极力挣脱着想逃离这个丑恶骇人的噩梦。他不知道尝试了多少次，也不知道失败了多少次，换来的只是精疲力尽最后昏厥，身体别扭地保持着半坐半跪的姿势。他集中精力与魔法搏斗，试图不去想他的声音说出的那些话，那个声音暗示他的身体对那个男孩要做的事。他知道这并不是什么毫无意义的威胁。这是Grindelwald计划中对Percival的又一次折磨，只是这次受害的不是他，而是另一具躯体。

“我是不是应该先把他按着跪在地上？他那对圆润的嘴唇天生就是用来操的。我可能还会告诉他，如果他表现得好，他还有机会跟我一起走——做我的小婊子。觉得如果他再努力一点，Graves还可能不会抛弃他？当然这不重要，不过也许他有点动力，会更卖力一点，那双丰满的嘴唇含着我的老二——好吧，你的老二。我不会怜香惜玉的，你知道。我会操他的喉咙直到他窒息。”一抹一模样的病态笑容在他嘴角荡开，他再次倾身向前，在Percival的耳边低语，“你的身体真是敏感，Percival。这我可没料到。年近四十了，对吧？”

Grindelwald的手来到裤裆前端，手掌隔着布料清晰地勾勒出勃起的轮廓。他干脆利落地解开裤子，从内裤下掏出了一根熟悉的老二。Percival从未从如此怪异又羞耻的不自然角度看过它。他闭上眼睛，向那个根本不存在的上帝祈祷。

“噢不，你可躲不过这个。”他的眼睛被咒语强制打开，能眨眼却不能完全闭上或看向别处。他的视线被迫锁定在Grindelwald懒洋洋的动作上，如此缓慢，像是故意要激起Percival的不适。他把Percival拽得更近了，把他的头颅困在大腿内侧，让他的脸离这羞耻的景象只有几英寸的距离。随着一阵反胃，Percival试着不去想还有别的男人曾处在与他相同的境地。情人们孩子气的漂亮面容，大大的眼睛，脑袋栖在他的大腿内侧，年轻的唇勾起一抹邪气的笑容接着向前俯去；这般亲昵讽刺又令人作呕。“在你身体打断前我们讲到哪儿了？啊对了，操那个哑炮男孩的喉咙直到他窒息。想象得到吗，Percival？泪水顺着他的脸颊往下滑，口水沿着下巴滴落，还有当我把你的老二用力操进他的喉咙时，他害怕地发出的可爱小呜咽。你觉得他会不会反抗呢？我确实喜欢敢于反抗的人，但我不觉得他有那个胆量。他会像个婊子一样乖乖顺从地承受这一切，你说呢？”

“你能坚持多久，Percival？我还没怎么玩弄过你的身体呢，光是你的工作就让我够忙的了——不过上周我倒是和一个麻瓜事务所的实习生找了点乐子——不，原谅我，是麻鸡事务所。那可怜的的孩子好像再没来上过班了。我可不想过早地和Credence完事。那男孩得好好长点教训，有点自知之明。这是要花点时间的。或者我可以测试一下你的耐力，附近漂亮的实习生多了去了。”

Percival努力挣脱封口，撕咬，破口大骂，可他却除了顺从地坐着，听着这一切。那块布料封得太死了，他所能做的只是愚蠢可笑地低吼。Grindelwald梳理他的头发时手上尽是嘲讽的爱怜。接着他便把他的脸按向了他那根挺立的、令人反胃的老二。

“等他听话地不做声了，我们接下来该做什么呢？直截了当地操他是个诱人的主意。没有扩张，没有解释，把他推得像只狗一样四肢着地，直接办了他。你觉得那男孩会不会连什么是性都不知道？你应该感到荣幸的，Percival，你是他的第一个男人。他会永远记得你是他的第一个男人。

“本想速战速决，但我想我还是先享受一下。把那男孩扔在十字架上，告诉他他已经胜任了一个哑炮的职责，但他的事还远未结束。你觉得他会硬吗？也许那孩子喜欢粗暴的，还会湿了裤子，急不可耐地乞求被操？又或许他会吓得尿裤子，气喘吁吁，在他教堂的地板上可悲地哭泣。你喜欢哪一种，Percival？那男孩暗地渴望着一切的确是一幅美景，但我更想看他哭成一团糟的样子。这可有趣多了。看着他们乞求你停下，乞求你轻点。就像那个实习生。你真该看看他的屁股，Percival，可惜你错过了。”

他手上加快了速度。Percival绝望地想看向别处，看向什么别的什么东西，只要不是从顶端溢出的前液顺着他的长度滴落的画面就好。他从未如此看过自己，从未注意过他老二的肿胀和它被抚弄时搏动的样子。Grindelwald把他拉得那么近，他的鼻子都几乎要触到了他的囊袋。他在封口后粗重地喘气，徒劳地企图透过那层濡湿的布料大声唾骂。他需要呼吸，需要逃离这里，需要这一切结束。他快要晕过去了，头昏恶寒，却绝大部分是因为他自己。要是他一开始没有接近Credence……

“那我们就享受吧，好好玩玩那男孩。别让所有的温柔爱抚疗伤和甜言蜜语浪费了。我可以让那男孩操自己，看着他颤抖的手指在那处子穴口里进进出出。让他慢慢吃下一只拳头。他会动人地哭泣，你不觉得吗？或者小男生用你的魔杖的经典桥段也行。你一直都想这么做的吧，Percival？你一定在学校找过某个乐意至极的小男生来施展魔力，这不正是你十六岁时的羞耻幻想吗，嗯？那男孩对你的魔杖可是想入非非，这也正好可以教育教育他，好让他知道他永远也不能创造出这般奇迹，只能被迫接受施舍。不过算了，我们还能更有新意的。毕竟你可是个辛勤耕耘的傲罗。

“他们的教堂一定有一些十字架。我们用一只十字架打开那男孩怎么样？多么虔诚啊，我敢说。”Grindelwald强迫Percival的头对准他的勃起，用湿滑渗液的老二摩擦涂抹湿透的布料，”用不着这么抗拒。你现在和你心爱的男孩将要得到的相比可差远了。

“我会用一只十字架好好地操他一顿。看看到那时他的上帝还能为他做什么，你觉得他会哭喊着求他的上帝拯救他吗？我想不会——我们早就让他坚定不移地相信Graves先生才是Credence的救世主了。他会哭着求你，Percival，哭着乞求你的宽恕。

“只不过你不是什么仁慈的上帝，到那时将会是你的老二占有那个处子紧致的小穴。会是你的老二重重地撞击直到他双臂再也支撑不下去，瘫软抽泣着乞求Graves先生原谅他的放荡。会是你的老二让他尖叫，让他哭泣，让他受伤流血。”

Percival终于挣脱了口上的布料，猛地撤离他的胯部。液体沿着他的下巴淌落，他重重地喘息，终于开口。

“停下来，拜托。”

“你承认我就停下来。承认你想操那个男孩。承认你想让他为你双膝跪地。承认你当初接近他，伪装成善良好心体贴的Graves先生就是因为你想让他为你张开双腿。”Grindelwald的节奏加快了，他在Percival发间的抓握随着他用力快速的撸动变得愈发疼痛。

他不能再听下去了。不能再听这些可怕的细节，不能再继续想象他的身体对一个纯洁无暇的男孩做出这般下流的勾当。他还只是一个孩子。而正是这一切，让真相变得如此罪恶不堪。

“我承认。”

“承认什么？Percival？”

“我想，”深吸一口气，“操他。”

“你得再努力一点。”

“我想占有他扒光他的衣服吻他然后操他。我想要他。可是梅林，不是像这样。”他什么时候开始哭了？

Grindelwald猛地把Percival的头向后扯，随着一声低吼，一声Percival从未听过，也从未在旁观者的角度感受过的喑哑咆哮，接着浓稠的液体溅满了Percival的脸。他依旧无法完全闭上眼睛，而那到处都是。他被自己的羞耻所湮没。

“别看上去那么扫兴。我会让他活下去的。好消息，对吧？当然你以后再也不能接近他了，尤其是在你对这个无助的男孩干了这一切之后。不过让你知道那男孩还活着也算是个安慰了，不是吗？”

 

—END—

2016/12/12

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 翻得我瘫倒在地_(:з」∠)_ 累死我了
> 
> 再这样下去我都要变成性冷淡了
> 
> 下次绝对不要翻烟熏肉了，伤身伤肾


End file.
